


tepid day

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Robin decides to celebrate the day that Say'ri was born because after all, they've become used to each other. For even one can say Robin understands some people, even if she is a Fellblood.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Say'ri
Kudos: 4





	tepid day

**Author's Note:**

> i love say'ri thats it

"I made you something, for your birthday, Say'ri. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
As the tent flap closes, warmth lingers within the air from the blossom of friendship. Blossoms turn into fruit, fruit then decays and the cycle is repeated. Robin knows the lingering feeling of reality, but today is a special day.  
  
"I am grateful, Robin. Mayhaps I can give you a gift when it's your birthday. Though there was no need-"  
  
She laughs, pressing a finger against Say'ri's lips and using her free hand to present the gifts to the swordswoman. A paper crane, the latter spotted a new sword. Did Robin make that sword herself? If so, then she holds more mystery than any fictional nor real person.  
  
"I know you'll try to regret it, 'cause you're a humble woman. But take my gifts for your life, okay? It's the best I can do for a woman like you, Say'ri. Cherish your freedom."  
  
Such an inviting air, the sort that makes our guards and shelter walls crumble. Just for a second, a minute, etc. Friendship is a wonderful thing, so is romance some may say. Oh, the ways of how life gives us gifts and we fail to register them as the phrase 'for granted' was formed.  
  
Robin is glad she didn't close her heart, for reality and fantasy aren't so different. This repetitive human life, where it seems as if it could collapse. Today, she does not hang her soul down and worries about this army's future.  
  
The night may come and she'll remember the warmth of humanity, yes. The warmth of Say'ri, for now, she has something, right? Youths have things to cling onto, future or the present. So do adults, they're more satisfied with life as studies say.  
  
"Everyone has something, you know. That's why I decided to give you a crane, for you to think of your everlasting life. The sword is for you to defend yourself against any future, past, present enemy."  
  
Say'ri feels as if this is heaven, in one way. She chuckles, holding the crane gingerly in her hands. A fresh blush spreads across her face, as she hears the humming from Robin and smiles. No need for words, no need for pulling up guards and walls.  
  
Ascend beyond thee and thy, your existence heals others.

**Author's Note:**

> this is written weird bc im hbdbfbhbh speed writing, unbeta read


End file.
